Traditional window curtain installations are configured to provide for both functional and aesthetic purposes. In a conventional curtain, one functional goal is to reduce light impinging upon dwelling areas or other interior spaces coming from an exterior source, for example, through windows. Other functions include providing for selective placement of shading portions of the curtain to restrict or permit light as desired. In some examples, this can be accomplished by winding a curtain around a roller operated by hand. An operator can raise or lower a curtain over an opening depending upon, for example, a desired amount of light. In other examples, the roller can be operated via a motor to raise and lower the curtain, covering, for example, exterior facing windows to any desired degree.
Typically, consumers select curtains based not only on the functional aspects provided, but also based on the aesthetic of the curtain. In some situations the physical layout of a space (e.g., a building, home, or office) dictates the shape and configuration of a given curtain. Traditional curtain designs can fail to adapt to physical layout of the spaces in which they are to be installed. Conventional installations can require frame tracks to deal with the variety of physical layouts, which can result in damage to the surfaces on which they are installed. Further, the physical layouts of various installation spaces can vary so widely as to prevent use of tracks. For example, windows are installed in a variety of sizes and shape, each having framing that defines a wide variety of installation spaces. In some examples, window framing and the narrowness of available space can prevent the use of tracks. With or without tracks some conventional curtains fail to block light passing through exterior openings, for example, on edge portions of an installed curtain.